Race Against Time
by Irrisa Taisho
Summary: HIATUS!InuYasha gets poisoned protecting kagome and the group has only 1 month to find the antidote or InuYasha will die, will they make it in time? Or will they be too late? InuKag MirSan KouAya
1. Diagnosis

Race Against Time

A/N: Hey! This is my third story! For those reading Hanyou Slavery and Feelings are Harder to Express Than You Think I am really sorry. I have had writers block on those stories and I am trying to update them. In the mean time I will be writing this new one. I hope this one does well. Reviews are welcome, as are flames. Here is my New Story Race Against Time.

Chapter 1: Diagnosis

"Kagome! Watch out!"

Kagome turned and froze. Coming at her was another demon that decided to attack from behind while everyone was busy with the first one. As the demon got closer Kagome saw a flash of Silver and red out of the corner of her eye.

" InuYasha! No!"

Kagome screamed as InuYasha covered her body with his. InuYasha yelled out as the demon sunk his fangs into his shoulder.

"InuYasha! Kagome!"

Sango attacked the demon with Hiraikotsu while Miroku finished of the first demon with his wind tunnel. The demon retracted his fangs from InuYasha's shoulder just before getting killed by Hiraikotsu. InuYasha then collapsed onto Kagome as Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kilala ran over to them.

"InuYasha! InuYasha!"

Kagome yelled frantically as she kept trying to wake up InuYasha.

"Kagome! What's wrong with InuYasha?"

Sango asked as she sat down next to Kagome. Miroku immediately helped remove InuYasha from on top of Kagome. He then looked at the wound on his shoulder.

"Kagome"

Kagome looked up at Miroku who was now looking at her.

" We have to get him back to Kaede now, I think he's been poisoned".

Kagome nodded to him and helped Miroku load him onto a now transformed Kilala. Throughout the journey back to Kaede's Kagome kept pushing his bangs out of his face. When they arrived, Miroku and Kagome carefully carried InuYasha into Kaede's hut while Sango and Shippo went in ahead and helped Kaede get ready the medicinal herbs and bandages.

"Kagome, Miroku, set him down over on the blankets, Sango, please go gather some water for me."

Sango nodded and went to get the water. When Sago returned with the water, Kaede asked for them to leave the hut while she looked at, and bandaged InuYasha's wounds. Kagome refused to leave InuYasha's side so Kaede let her stay but she ushered everyone else out of the hut. When they were allowed to re-enter the hut, what they entered to did not give a good impression. They entered the hut to a very concerned Kagome looking over a newly bandaged InuYasha, while Kaede had a grim look on her face.

" Please sit down and I'll tell ye what I have discovered."

Everyone immediately became concerned because Kaede was not acting normal.

"Lady Kaede, what is wrong with InuYasha?"

"Yeah, InuYasha has had worse wounds and he passed them off as scratches, yet here he is still unconscious from a simple bite!"

Kaede sighed.

"InuYasha has indeed been poisoned, but I fear there is little we can do for him"

" What do you mean Kaede! What is wrong with InuYasha! He's been poisoned before! How is this time any different!"

Kagome yelled frantically from her spot beside InuYasha's side.

"InuYasha has not been poisoned like this before! This type of poison is more deadly! Any normal demon could die from this poison and InuYasha is only a half demon!"

"But Lady Kaede, isn't there a cure or something?"

Miroku ked, now extremely concerned for InuYasha's life.

"Yes there is but the ingredients are extremely difficult to find. After they are gathered it takes several hours to make, and by how much poison InuYasha has received I would guess he has abut 1 month before the poison kills him."

THE END OF CHAPTER 1!

How was it? I made the first chapter pretty short. I am trying to make them longer though. My computer isn't working very well so I may have a hard timer updating. I have to use the schools computer. I hope to update as soon as possible. Reviews are wanted! See Ya!


	2. Starting the Journey

Race Against Time

A/N I'm back! This is chapter 2! I think I'm doing pretty well in how fast I am updating. I hope I can update faster though. I will keep trying, but for now, here's chapter 2 of Race Against Time.

Starting the Journey

A few hours had passed since Kaede told the group that they had only 1 month to gather the ingredients for the antidote or else InuYasha would die. The group sat around the little fire in Kaede's hut with grim looks on all their faces. Every one of them were hit hard by the news, but, out of all of them, Kagome took it the hardest. She wouldn't speak to any of the group and she wouldn't move from InuYasha's side. At last someone speaking broke the silence.

"What are we doing here? We should be out gathering the ingredients for the antidote!"

Everyone flinched when they were hit with the realization that if they didn't leave now they may not make it in time.

"Shippo's right, we should be out trying to find those herbs! InuYasha wouldn't be sitting around moping, he would be ushering us to try and find the herbs and at least try to save us."

Everyone agreed with Miroku and they got a determined look on their faces. Sango realized that Kagome hadn't joined in so she turned to ask Kagome why and stopped. Kagome was still by InuYasha's side and she was crying. Sango's gaze softened and she went over to Kagome.

"Kagome, it's not your fault. InuYasha would have done that for any of us and so would we."

" But it IS my fault. If I had just moved out of the way he wouldn't of had to save me and get poisoned."

Kagome turned from Sango and again moved InuYasha's bangs out of his face. For the first time since Sango entered the hut she took a good look at InuYasha. InuYasha's wound was bandaged but otherwise he looked fine, until you took a closer look. His breathing was irregular and light and he was sweating profusely. Kagome took a rag and dipped it into the bucket of cool water then draped it over his forehead.

"Kagome"

Kagome looked over at Kaede who had just entered the hut.

"Ye must take a break and get some fresh air"

"But, InuYasha…"

" InuYasha will be fine for a few minutes. You need to get out of the hut and get some fresh air, I'll watch InuYasha for you."

Kagome reluctantly agreed and she asked Sango to accompany her. Sango agreed and they both left the hut.

"Sango, what can I do? I don't want to leave his side but we have to get those herbs."

"Our main priority is gathering those herbs, Kaede can watch InuYasha for us while we are gone."

"But what if a demon attacks while we are gone?"

"The villagers are more than capable of protecting the village in our absence."

" What will happen if Naraku attacks us? What will happen if we fail to retrieve the herbs?"

" If Naraku attacks us we'll kick his ass, and, we will not fail, I promise you."

"But…"

" No Buts, and when this is over you should tell him."

"Tell him what?"

"That you love him of course, even if he doesn't return your feelings, which it is obvious he does, he deserves to know, and if you don't tell there is a chance you will lose him."

" I.. I'm afraid of rejection, but, your right, when this is over I should tell him."

" Why don't we go have a bath and take a break, InuYasha is in good hands."

"Alright."

Back in Kaede's hut Miroku was having a conversation with Kaede.

" What herbs do we need to gather?"

" There are four herbs you need to gather for me. One is the Cameograss root that can be found at the base of Mt. Fujihari in the Northern lands. The root is a dark green and it lives among the tall grass and weeds. The second root you'll need is called Hashjiri. It is a small leaf that is found only on special trees in the Southern Lands. The third herb you'll need is crushed Maharu. It is found near the river Hoji in the Eastern Lands. It looks like a cattail and it is only found on the banks of the river. The last herb you'll need will be the hardest to find. It is extremely rare and the only person who knows where to find it is the Lord of the Western Lands…"

"SessHomaru"

"Yes, how did you know his name?"

"He's InuYasha's older half-brother and he tries to kill him every time he gets the chance because InuYasha got Tetsusaiga and because he's a half-demon."

"Then this may be a problem."

"Don't worry, we'll find a way to find that herb."

" I hope so."

Just as they finished talking Kagome and Sango re-entered the hut.

"Lady Kagome, Lady Sango, you took longer than expected."

"I was able to get Kagome to have a bath and take her mind off some things."

That's good, I have just had a little talk with lady Kaede and I have gathered the location of the herbs, the only problem will be retrieving the last herb."

" Why is that Miroku?"

Sango was curious as to why the last herb would be the hardest to obtain.

"The only person who knows the whereabouts of the herb is SessHomaru."

"SESSHOMARU! Are you nuts? We'll never get the location of the herb from him! He would never help InuYasha!"

Sango was now in hysterics

"We don't have a chance!"

A calm voice filtered through everyone's thoughts.

" We WILL get that herb, I will make sure of it."

Everyone turned to look at Kagome

"I will get that herb and not even SessHomaru can stop me."

Everyone saw the pure determination in Kagome's eyes and they knew she meant what she said.

"Alright then, lets get started."

It took them an hour to prepare supplies and for Kagome to go tell her family what was going on and not to worry about her. As they were walking out of the hut, Kagome turned and whispered to InuYasha

" I promise, InuYasha, I WILL get those herbs."

Kagome turned around and walked out of the hut.

The Journey Begins

END CHAPTER 2

How was it? I made sure it was longer this time. From now on the chapters will be done differently. Each chapter will be full day of the quest so there should be at least 32 chapters not including the ending. I hope to update again soon.

See Ya!


	3. Day 1: Away to Mt Fujihari

Race Against Time

A/N Welcome back! The first day of the quest is here! What will happen? You have to read and find out. Reviews are welcome! Read On!

Day 1: Away to Mt. Fujihari

It had been only a few hours since they had left Kaede's hut and they had already traveled twice the distance thy usually traveled in the same amount of time. Going that fast also took it's toll on them. Kagome and Sango were already tired and riding on Kilala and Miroku was stuck walking beside them. Shippo had stayed behind with Kaede to help her watch over InuYasha. Miroku was the first one to break the silence.

" We should take a small break, if we are to continue with the pace we are going at."

Kagome was about to complain when Sango cut her off

"Miroku is right, if we continue at the pace we are going at now we will be too tired to travel and then where will we be?"

Kagome sighed and gave in

" Alright, we'll stop, but we'll leave as soon as we are all rested."

"Alright Kagome"

They set up a small camp and sat down to rest. Sango rested against Kilala, Miroku against a tree, and Kagome layed down on the grass.

_InuYasha, please be alright, I'll be back as soon as I can._

Just as they were getting ready to get back on the road a bear demon attacked them. As they were fighting the demon Kagome sensed two Jewel Shards coming their way at a fast pace . _Kouga. _ The demon decided to attack Kagome while she was distracted but the demon didn't get the chance. Kouga came out of the trees and killed just before he could get close enough to Kagome to hurt her.

"Hey Kagome! How is my Woman?"

Kagome was starting to get annoyed with Kouga.

_How many times do I have to tell him? I am not his Woman!_

" Hey Kagome, where's mutt face? Shouldn't he be protecting you? I will hurt him for leaving my woman unprotected…"

Kagome was really pissed now and it was about time Kouga got what was coming….

"Kouga, how many times do I have to tell you? I AM NOT YOUR WOMAN!"

"Of course you are Kagome, who else's would you be?"

"Kouga shut up and listen for once! Get it through your head I am not your woman and I never was, and as for why InuYasha isn't here to protect me he is at Kaede's village because he got poisoned protecting me! We are out gathering the herbs for the antidote so if you are not going to help us leave!"

"Hahahahaha mutt face was stupid enough to get poisoned? Hahahah. I would let him die, after all if he was stupid enough to get poisoned he should die from it, he should have died years ago, after all he's only a filthy half-demon."

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL HIM FILTHY!"

Kouga turned around and was horrified. Kagome had he bow in her hand and had knocked an arrow. She was ready to shoot him!

" Don't you dare call him that! He may be half-demon but he is a real person! He's not something to kill at random! And do you not have ears? InuYasha got poisoned protecting ME! Without the antidote he will die and I won't let that happen! Nothing will stand in my way, not even you, Kouga. If you want to redeem some of your dignity tell me where exactly Cameograss grows on Mt. Fujihari."

"Why are you looking for Cameograss? I though you said he was poisoned, poison can be cured by common herbs."

"Not this poison. If you had waited and let me finish talking the first time I would have told you that the poison is not the common poison. Any normal demon could die from this poison. It is extremely deadly, even you, with your demon blood would die from it without the antidote."

"You mean he was poisoned with Morapaji"

"We don't know the name of the poison but we still need the herbs"

"Morapaji is a demon poison. It is used on the strongest opponents, within 1 month of being injected with this poison you will die unless you are able to get the antidote in time."

"That is exactly what Kaede told us, that we have 1 month to gather the herbs before the poison kills InuYasha."

"If that is indeed the poison Mutt face has been poisoned with I will help you. Anyone who is poisoned with Morapaji deserves to be helped and as quickly as possible."

"what do you mean Kouga?"

Everyone knew it had to be cured as soon as possible but the way Kouga said it there was an underlying problem that they did not know.

"The longer the poison goes untreated the more painful you become. The poison slowly eats away at you from the inside. It is told to be an extremely painful experience. I have never been poisoned with Morapaji but from what I've heard about it, I don't want to be."

"Then can you take us to get the herbs? We've wasted time talking to you and from what you say we need to find the herbs quickly as to relieve InuYasha's pain."

"Alright I'll take you, follow me,"

Kagome and the group followed Kouga and again were on their way to save InuYasha.

END CHAPTER 3

How was it? I think it is starting out ok. The names of the herbs, the poison, and the mountain and river are my creation. If you want to use them leave your e-mail in a review and I'll send you my answer. Reviews are always welcome. I'll update again soon!

See Ya!


	4. Day 2: Mt Fujihari at Last!

A/N: Hey guys and Gals! I'm back. Sorry I haven't been able to update. Things came up. I have 2 other stories to update besides this today so this chapter may be short. It depends on the ideas I have. Enjoy.

Day 2: Mt Fujihari at Last!

The group had been walking for hours and they were tired and hungry. After Kouga joined the group traveling had gotten a little slower but not much. They were still moving at a fast pace. Kouga was leading the group through a valley. Across from the valley the group could see Mt. Fujihari clearly. Everyone was happy that they were close to the mountain. Over the last few hours no one had talked to each other so they were extremely bored. Miroku was getting annoyed at the silence so he decided to break the ice by being is usual lecherous self.

"HENTAI! IS THAT ALL YOU CAN THINK ABOUT AT A TIME LIKE THIS?"

"Lady Sango, I was only trying to lighten the mood"

"Lighten the mood my ass. You were being your usual hentai self. And to think I believed that you would behave yourself on this journey. What a fool I am"

Sango and Miroku, who were too busy arguing, were oblivious to the looks Kouga was giving them. The looks giving them meaning he was shocked out of his mind.

"Um, Kagome… Does this always happen?"

Kagome shook her head at the bickering couple.

"Afraid so. If Miroku would admit to Sango that he loves her things still wouldn't change. He would still be a hentai."

"Whatever you say, Kagome. Hey guys! Will you stop bickering like an old married couple so that we can get a move on! If you want to get to the mountain sometime today then listen up and get a move on!"

Miroku just stood there blinking while Sango had the decency to turn away and blush.

"You hear that Lady Sango? Kouga thinks that we argue like a marr…"

THUD

Sango grabbed the unconscious Miroku and dragged him over to Kilala all the while muttering about perverts and their thoughts. After placing the unconscious Miroku none to gently onto Kilala they set off again but this time things were a little less tense. Miroku woke up about half and hour after the incident and almost as quickly was unconscious again.

"Damn lecherous monk. The minute he wakes up the first thing he does is grope me. He deserves every ounce of pain I give him"

"Sango, did it ever occur to you that Miroku gropes you to get your attention? I mean he doesn't grope other woman anymore, he still asks them to bear his child but he no, longer gropes them. Maybe it's his way of trying to show affection towards you."

"How could you say that Kagome? Miroku is a lecherous monk and I do NOT appreciate him groping me every minute of the day."

Kagome smirked at Sango when she saw the Demon slayer was blushing profusely while she was saying it.

"Uh Huh Sango you keep denying that. I can see you blushing."

'W-What are you talking about? I-I'm not blushing."

Kagome giggled before shaking her head and jogged up to walk beside Kouga.

"Hey Kouga. I want to thank you for taking the time to take us to Mt. Fujihari. It means a lot to me."

"You know Kagome, I may not be on friendly terms with Mutt f- InuYasha but we have one thing in common. We both would protect you with our lives. Kagome, please tell me, are you in Love with InuYasha?"

Kagome looked shocked for a second at his question but then her eyes softened as she hung her head.

"Yes Kouga, I am in love with InuYasha. That is why I have to do this. He is always saving me and now it is my turn to save him. I feel like I have to repay him for all the times he saved me you know? I just feel so helpless. sniff I-I am always get-getting in the way and he always has-has to get hurt because I'm too weak to d-defend myself. I don't want him to get hurt anymore."

Kagome had stopped moving and her tears were falling to the ground in a little puddle. Miroku has regained consciousness at the beginning of Kouga's question and both he and Sango held concerned faces for Kagome by the end of Kagome's sentence. They had known that this was hard for her but they realize it went that far. Of course they knew that she had fallen in love with the arrogant half – demon but they never thought it hurt her this much every time he had gotten hurt defending her. They refrained from going to comfort her because they didn't want to impose on the conversation and they also wanted to see how Kouga took the news that she loved InuYasha.

"Kagome…"

Kouga walked over to Kagome and pulled her in a hug. Kagome's eyes widened before she pushed herself into Kouga's chest and started to cry uncontrollably. Her body shaking badly as she continued to cry into Kouga's chest. Finally she stopped shaking and pulled away from Kouga while wiping the tears from her face.

"I-I'm sorry Kouga. I shouldn't have grabbed onto you like that."

"Don't worry about it Kagome. But seriously, you shouldn't get worked up over InuYasha getting hurt."

"But.."

"No buts! I know it must be hard for you to see him get every time he protects you but that's just how he is. Kagome, from the way InuYasha is so protective of you I can tell you right now, he would die to protect you. I know he may act like a jerk; he's the biggest jerk I've ever seen, anyways, he may act like a jerk but it's his way of showing you he cares. Think about things this way. He's a hanyou. Think of how he must have been treated his whole life. Humans are afraid of him; demons despise him for his human blood and try to kill him. All his life he had grown up to keep his emotions locked up inside. His attitude is the result of that. He acts rude to you because he doesn't know how else to act. He protects you the only way he knows how. It's just his way of saying he cares."

Kagome looked down towards the ground before bringing her head back up to meet Kouga's.

"Thank you Kouga. It means a lot to me that you would tell me these things. I would like it if we could still be friends but there will never be any feelings between us."

"I understand Kagome. We need to get going though. I can see a clearing up a head that we can have lunch in. Is that ok with you guys?"

Kouga looked back at the other members of the group who had watched the reaction of Kouga with a look of appreciation on their faces. They were shock out of their own thoughts and nodded to Kouga and set off again.

Fifteen minutes later they arrived at a small clearing that was perfect for resting in. They made a small lunch then continued on their way. They had been traveling for several hours when Kouga pointed to a trail that wound upwards on the mountain out of sight.

"That is the road we have to take. The road leads to a cave halfway up the mountain and in the cave is where we will find the cameograss. I have to warn you though. There is a demon herb master that guards the herb. I don't know much about him except that very few have returned from the mountain with the herbs they are seeking. Many come back empty-handed. If he thinks that your reason for seeking his herbs isn't reasonable enough he won't give them to you."

"I'm determined to get those herbs and no herb master is going to stop me from getting them and saving InuYasha"

Kagome started the trek up the trail with a determined look on her face. The same determined face she had when she wouldn't let them rest earlier. The group sighed and followed Kagome up the trail. Halfway up the mountain is started to become foggy and they could hardly see three feet in front of them. Finally a couple minutes later they aw a cave entrance a little ways above them. When they reached the cave they walked inside cautiously as they didn't know much about the demon protecting the herbs.

"You can come in, I'm not going to hurt you."

Everyone jumped when the voice spoke and they looked around fro the source of the sound. They located the source of the sound about one hundred feet ahead of them in the cave. There was what looked like a little boy sitting there but on closer examination you could tell that is was an older man.

"Please come closer so I can see who I am talking to and tell me the reason you are here."

The group walked forward as the man struck a match. When the cave was illuminated they could see that the man was sitting a small wooden table in the center of the cave. Behind them they could see a small herb patch growing and to the left of them they could see a homemade bed and other odds and ends.

"Excuse me um.."

"You may sit down, and call me Hariji"

The group sat down across from Hariji.

"Now, why are you all here? You must be here for my herbs, I gathered that much but why?"

"Please, we need the herb to – to help our friend. He, he got poisoned while protecting me from a demon and we need the herb as well as other ingredients to create the antidote."

"Hmmmm. I see. What was he poisoned with? I only know of a handful of poisons that would need one of my herbs to create the antidote."

"He – he was…"

Kouga cut off Kagome and answered the man himself.

"The friend they are speaking of was poisoned my Morapaji. We need the herb Cameograss to create the antidote and we also heard that you are the only person to harbor it."

"Indeed I am the only person to harbor such a herb. I can understand why you need the herb. I will give you the herb. I am also guessing that you know very little on Morapaji. Am I correct?"

"Yes

After handing Kagome a few pieces of Cameograss Hariji explained to them about the poison Morapaji.

"Morapaji is a very deadly poison. Not much is known about the poison but this much is known. Morapaji is very deadly it was created many many years ago by a demon lord who whished for more power. He tested the herbs on various creatures. Including humans, demons, and hanyou's. All of them fell to the poison. The lord also made sure that there was an antidote incase a rival lord got a hold of the poison and used it against him. A battle occurred a couple of years later and in the midst of battle he became poisoned with Morapaji. He later died because they were unable to retrieve the specific herbs in time. It was later discovered that Morapaji inflicted pain upon those poisoned with it. This pain was unlike any other. The person was melted from the inside out. I have heard of only one person who has successfully survived being poisoned with Morapaji. Every other person either did not retrieve the herbs in time or it was too late and the poison had melted their insides to a point where they were unable to live any longer."

"Thank you for telling us. Before we go could you tell us in which direction we should go to find the Hashjiri herb and how long it would take to get there?"

"You have to go south for about a day before you come to the trees which harbor the Hashjiri herbs. To find the trees you have to go straight south the moment you reach the base of this mountain. I'm sorry but that's all I can tell you."

"Thank you very much Kind sir, you have helped us enough. We must be on our way our way if we are to make it to the base of the mountain before nightfall. Thank you again for your hospitality, your wisdom, and for supplying us with the herb we needed."

Miroku bowed to Hariji And waited until the others were out of the cave before he left the cave. As they were climbing down the hill Hariji walked to the mouth of the cave.

"I hope they are able to save their friend. Good luck and may the Gods be with you."

The group reached the bottom of the hill just as it turned dark. They decided to make camp in the trees over to the left of the trail. It was decided that Kouga would take watch for the night and the others settled down to sleep. Sango slept beside Kilala and as far away from Miroku as possible. Kagome slept on the other side of the fire. She stared at the fire for a couple of minutes before starting to fall asleep. Her last thoughts before losing consciousness were:

_Don't worry InuYasha, we have only three more herbs to get, then we can save you._

So? How was it! I made sure that it was longer since I hadn't updated in a really really long time.  Things are starting to get better but at the same time not. How did Kagome react to finding out Only one person had survived getting poisoned with Morapaji? We find out next chapter. I have no clue when the next chapter is going to be put up. I have yet to write it. I also have to update My other two stories and another chapter of mine and my friends combined story. Yeesh. My friend doesn't let me update mine before she gives me another chapter of hers to update. Lol. I'll try to update my other then I'll try to update this one again. Ja Ne!


End file.
